goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Documentation
As part of the Beta Restoration Project, I really should document all of the unused presets for each of the maps - and their guessed functions. This page is meant to link to specific stage articles that will contain a formatted list of unused presets for each level, their guessed functions, as well as explanations. Other technical data such as unused action blocks, paths, and weapons will also be included, as well as already used presets that were likely changed in the beta for whatever reason should be documented. Example: "Keep Clear" doors in the Frigate. The articles are meant for both technical documentation and for interest. I usually guess the unused presets functions are usually guessed through a number of methods: Methods 1. Filling holes. Since most of the maps in GE were filled in with objects in stages, the presets are not haphazard. There is usually a bunch of crates in order, then something else, then whatever. A certain type of door or object is usually placed all in order in what I call "blocks". When objects were removed later in the game, the blocks get holes, I simply fill in the holes. Example: Guard, Guard, Guard, UNUSED, UNUSED, Guard, Guard. The two UNUSED are most likely guards. If the two ends are different objects, I either use guessed blocking or try to estimate which object it is (or both) based on rotations and scale and other consistencies within the presets themselves. 2. Guessed Blocking. Sometimes an entire block will be gone. You know this because there is alot missing, and the two objects to the front end and back end of it do not make sense or do not fit for the positions. Then I go to those presets locations, and based on the map and location, try to guess what object the entire block might be. 3. Weapons. Weapons can be used for telling unused guards many times. Ex: Kf7 (Guard09),Kf7 (Guard10), Unused kf7, Kf7 (Guard12). There is likely a guard at preset 11 that used that gun. 4. Paths. First, I check to make sure all the paths are used by the action blocks (in order for a guard to use a path, an action block has to reference it). If any are not used, check again, sometimes paths will be used by more custom action blocks, like the Dam Truck. Then, I check the guards to see if those action blocks corresponding to the paths are used or not, if they are not, I know the first preset in the unused path is a guard preset, and he should have that action block/path assigned to him. 5. Action Blocks. I read through the action blocks and try to understand what each one does, this gives many clues to preset positions, spawners, and many custom beta stuff for each map. 6. Shape Recognization. Thanks to the Goldeneye Setup Editor version 2.0, I can see exactly what dimensions 27XX presets cover, and guess what it is based on the box. I can also keep trying different objects there and seeing what fits. Solo Stages Dam Beta Facility Beta Runway Beta Surface 1 Beta Bunker 1 Beta Silo Beta Frigate Beta Surface 2 Beta Bunker 2 Beta Statue Beta Archives Beta Streets Beta Depot Beta Train Beta Jungle Beta Control Beta Caverns Beta Cradle Beta Aztec Beta Egypt Beta Cuba Credits Beta MP Stages Temple Beta Complex Beta Caves Beta Library Beta Category:Beta Information